Star light, Star bright
by Mirage992
Summary: There's a new villain in town. Big deal. But when they kidnap Starfire, things get personal. When the Titans pursue the captor, they find Starfire. But she's acting peculiar. What happened? And what's this new villain up to?
1. Only a dream

Star light, Star bright Chapter 1: Only a dream On top of Titans tower, two lone figures sat on the roof. One was a girl with red hair, emerald eyes, and peach skin. She was from Tameran, and her name was KoriandÕr, but her friends called her Starfire. Sitting next to her was a boy with jet black spiky hair, a mask obscuring his eyes, and a famous name. The boy wonder, or Robin. For a while, they sat in silence. Then Robin broke the silence. ÒWhat are you thinking about, Starfire? Ó I am thinking about how different Earth is from Tameran. But it is still very wonderful. I am happy that I came here.Ó said Starfire. ÒMe too,Ó thought Robin. They gazed at the stars for a while, then Robin asked,ÓWhich star is your favorite?Ó Ò Hmm, I like that bright one right there,Ó said Starfire as she pointed to a star facing north. ÒOh, thatÕs the North star. ItÕs supposed to guide you home when youÕre lost,Ó said Robin. ÒWell, I have no need for the star of the north, for I am no longer lost. When you took me in, I felt that I was no longer lost on an unknown planet,Ó said Starfire, staring at Robin, her green eyes shining. She scooted a few inches closer to Robin. He noticed, but said nothing. Instead, he also scooted closer. Now they were a few inches apart. ÒWhich is your favorite star, friend Robin?Ó asked Starfire. Robin turned his head towards Starfire; she did the same.Ó My favorite star is you,Ó said Robin in a dreamy voice. Slowly, they leaned together, lips pursed. Their lips were inches apart; centimeters, then... On two opposite sides of the Titans tower, two people awoke at the same time. After observing their surroundings, they sighed in disappointment. ÒIt was only a dream,Ó said Starfire and Robin at the same time. 


	2. A new villain

Star Light, Star Bright Chapter 2 : A New villain A few hours after the dream, everyone woke up and went about their daily routine. Beast Boy and Cyborg were having a fight over what to have for breakfast. Raven was trying to read, but kept shooting evil glares at Beast Boy and Cyborg. Starfire and Robin were sitting at the table in complete silence, eating cold cereal. Every once in a while, one of them would look up, then resume eating. This continued for a few minutes, then was interrupted with the alarm. Raven was already at the computer, typing so fast that her fingers were a blur. The rest if the team gathered around the screen as a window popped up. It showed the Jump City Museum. There was a dark figure entering the museum. Ò Great. A burglar,Ó said Robin. ÒNot just any burglar,Ó said Raven in her typical monotone voice,Ó this one has brains. They hacked into the museums security mainframe and disabled all alarms. They also shut down all of the cameras.Ó ÒSmart or not, we have to defeat them. Titans, Go!Ó said Robin as the titans ran/flew towards the museum. They entered the museum and started walking through the hallways. ÒSo, where is this guy, anyway?Ó asked Beast Boy. ÒUp ahead,Ó said Robin. There in front of them was a woman about 18 years old, with shoulder length brown hair, semi-dark skin, and a white dress. In her hand she held an object that resembled a cross. ÒHold it right there Miss..., uh, whats your name?Ó asked Beast Boy. ÒMy name is Mirage. And you must be the Teen Titans. How nice to meet you. Sorry I canÕt stay and chat, but I have to get going. Ta ta.Ó said Mirage as she headed towards the door. Ò Sorry, Mirage. But I you canÕt leave just yet. Titans, Go!Õ yelled Robin as the Titans sprung into action. Beast Boy morphed into a snake and prepared to strike, but Mirage waved her hand in front of Beast Boy and chanted a spell in Ancient Egyptian. A basket appeared out of nowhere and caught Beast Boy. It shut tight, and refused to be opened. Beast Boy flung himself at the sides, but nothing happened. Cyborg aimed his cannon at Mirage. ÒMom always told me to be nice to girls So I'll say sorry in advance,Ó said Cyborg as he prepared to fire. Ò That's okÓ, said Mirage as she dodged the blast and jumped into the air, landing behind him. She then started hacking into his system. ÒHey! Get out of there!Ó said Cyborg as Mirage turned Cyborg off. He fell to the floor with a loud clang. Ò No one hurts my friends,Ó said Raven, ÒEven if they are annoying and immature most of the time,Ó said Raven as she prepared to fight. ÒHey! I heard that!Ó, said Beast Boy as he kept trying to get out of the basket, which still refused to open. ÒAzerath Metrion Zinthos!Ó yelled Raven as she flung a mummy sarcophagus at Mirage. But she merely stopped it and sent it crashing at break neck speed right back at Raven. The impact sent Raven crashing through the wall, leaving a large hole and debris. Ò YouÕre not going anywhere with that artifactÓ, said Robin as he drew his power pole and prepared to fight. ÒAnd you shall not cause any more harm to my friendsÓ, said Starfire as she flew to RobinÕs side, star bolts ready. Ò I guess you want the same thing to happen to you as your friendsÓ, said Mirage with a smirk on her face. ÒYouÕll never get the chance to do anything to us. Starfire, GO!Ó yelled Robin as they sprung into action. Starfire began sending a shower of star bolts at Mirage. When the light and smoke cleared, they saw Mirage standing unscathed with her hands up, producing a force field similar to RavenÕs. Ò HavenÕt you realized that I'm unbeatable?Ó Ò No matter what you say, we shall be victoriousÓ, said Starfire as she flew towards Mirage. Ò No, I shall beÓ, said Mirage as she caught Starfire in an orange bubble. Ò No! I do not wish to be in here!Ó cried Starfire as she tried to blast the bubble with her star bolts. ÒStarfire!Ó, screamed Robin as he ran towards her. ÒWeÕll be in touchÓ, said Mirage and Starfire disappeared into thin air. ÒNo! Starfire!Ó, Robin yelled. He landed on is knees where they disappeared, and saw the cross-like thing that Mirage had tried to steal. ÒStarfireÓ, Robin whispered painfully. Please review. If i get 1 review, i will update. thank-you. and i promise, they will be longer. 


	3. Reunion

Chapter 3: Reunion Back at the tower, Robin was carrying on and on about how they should have done this and how they could have done that, and on and onand on. Typical Robin. "How did we get beaten by her? We are the Teen Titans! We're the good guys! The good guys never lose!." Robin was rattling off all of the things that they did wrong. "We know how frustrating it is to lose. But that doesn't mean that you can take it out on us," Raven said to Robin. "Arguing will not solve any of our problems. Anger will lead to more problems. So calm down, and we'll find Starfire." "Fine," grumbled Robin as he flopped down on the couch while Raven walked over to the computer and becan typing so fast that her fingers became a blur. Beast Boy and Cyborg gathered around the screen. After a few minutes, a map of Jump City shoed up, with an orange S flashing near the river. "She's at the old warehouse near the docks," stated Cyborg. "We're coming Starfire. Titans, GO!" yelled Robin as the Titans ran out the door. Little did they know that Mirage had a surprise planned for them. And what a surprise it would be. As the Titans burst through the doors of the old, abandoned warehouse, they saw Starfire, still contained in the orange bubble that had captured her. Mirage emerged from the shadows and stood next to the bubble. "I wouldn't attack, if you value your little friends life," Mirage said with a smirk on her face. "For if you do, I shal destroy her." Robin couldn't bear the idea of losing Starfire. "What do you want, Mirage?" Robin saying the name with disgust. "Oh, nothing much. Just the ankh that you STOLE FROM ME!" Mirage said angrily. "What in the name of tofu is an ankh?" asked Beast Boy. "It's the Egyptian symbol of life." "Oh," Beast Bot said, still looking confused. "So hand it over, or the girl gets it," Mirage said. "Fine. But wil you really leave Starfire unharmed?"asked Robin. "But of course. I am a woman of my word. Put the ankh on the floor, and I shall release the girl." Robin reached into his utility belt, pulled out the ankh, and slowly walked forward. He placed the ankh on the floor, and backed up. Mirage walked forward, stooped down to pick up the ankh, and turned her back to the Titans. "It's been nice doing buisness with you, Titans. We'll be in touch." She then snapped her fingers. and a white cloud of smoke concealed her and Starfire. When the smoke cleared, Mirage had dissapeared, and Starfire was standing there, looking very happy. "I'm baaaaaaaaaack. Did you miss me?" Starfire said happily. "Only a whole lot! Robin over here was -OWW!" Beast Boy started before being hit over the head by an irritated Robin. "Hey! What was that for?" asked Beast Boy. "Come on. Let's go home," Starfire said as she headed for the door. Cyborg and Beast Boy followed her, while Robin and Raven lagged behind. "What is it?" Raven asked Robin. "Nothing. It's just, Starfire seems to be acting kind of, I don't know, different," Robin said. "I know what you mean. She does seem to have changed a bit. But I assume she'll be back to her normal self in no time," Raven said with assurance. "I hope so," Robin said as he headed towards the door, "I hope so." 


	4. A change

Chapter Five: A Change As the days wore on, Starfire acted more and more peculiar. She didnÕt question the "strange" customs of Earth, she never compared or contrasted her planet to Earth or related her customs, and she seemed more and more outgoing and free-spirited. At first, Robin just shrugged it off. But after a few days, he just couldn't deny that there was something different about her. One day, when Starfire was playing Beast Boy on his Gamestation (something she rarely did,) Robin finally approached her."Star? Would you mind if we talked for a moment?" Robin asked. "All right with me. It's not like BB could beat me... I'm the car-racing QUEEN!" she yelled triumphantly as she pumped her fist into the air and with a wide grin on her face. They walked into the hall, leaving behind a disgruntled Beast Boy, moaning about his defeat. "Starfire, you've been acting a bit... different lately. Is everything ok?" asked Robin, a hint of worry in his voice. "Are you kidding? I'm great! I've never been better! Don't get your cape in a bunch. Any who, talk to you later! I know BB will demand a rematch from me, but I'll just whoop his butt... again. He he." said Starfire as she skipped back to the living room. "I know something is wrong with her. I just can't put my finger on it. I must find out what happened." Robin thought as he followed her back to the living room. 


	5. The Plan

Chapter 6: The plan In contrast to Robin's uneasiness, someone was having a wonderful time doing what she does best:plotting. Miss Mirage was pacing the floor of a semi-dark lab that could have been the Egyptian exhibit at the museum, save for the computers, general technology, and a large podeum that held a rather large orange bubble that held a person. A certain alien, red-headed person. At the moment, Starfire was laying in a heap, having given up on trying to burst the bubble with her starbolts and alien strength. Mirage stopped pacing in front of her hostage, and stared at her with a smirk on her face and an evil glint in her eye. "What good luck, that I, Mirage, have in my posession the single person that will be the Titans undoing. When they realize whats in store for them, they will be devastated beyond belief. Heartbroken, they shall fall easily before me. And with them out of the way, the whole city will fall. First Jump city, then, the world!" yelled Mirage as she laughed triumphantly. "I suspect that dear Robin has discovered that there's something different about his dear Starfire. When he comes crying to me, I'll take get the ankh, combine it with my own powers, then, I'll be invincible!" smiled Mirage as she thought about the future of humanity. "Now, to give the Titans a little nudge in the right direction. About now, they're all asleep peacefully, unaware of the danger they shall soon be in. Well, they're about to get a rude awakening. I could sense an aura of magic coming from that one girl, Raven, wasn't it? Prepare to get the scare of your life, Miss raven." said Mirage as she sat down on the cold. tiled floor of the labratory. She stopped talking, took a deep breath, and fell into a trance. Her eyes glowed white, and she uttered one more sentence before she began chanting in Egyptian. "Come and find me, Titans." Soooooooo sorry that it took me forever and a half to update, but I finally did, didn't i? I hope this whet's your appetite for the next chapter. I WILL update sooner, I promise. Mirage992 


	6. Nightmare

Chapter 6:Nightmare

Nighttime had fallen at the Tower. Not one of the titans was sleeping well.

Cyborg was beginning the slow process of recharging, grumbling as he set up the equipment while recalling the teams defeat.

Beast Boy was mad that he was so easily defeated by Mirage. Troubled dreams of rude laughter and sneering faces kept him tossing and turning.

Robin lay awake, staring at the ceiling. He pondered everything that had happened: Starfire's new personality, this new and powerful villain, and the strange artifact that Mirage wanted so badly. What did it all mean? Were these events connected somehow? Brain still whizzing, he turned over on his side and shut his eyes.

Raven had been asleep, but was having a nightmarish vision. She was floating above Jump City, looking down on the streets and buildings. Everything was in mass chaos. Fires were burning freely, screams were heard everywhere, buildings were collapsing, and the horrible stench of blood and death almost choked her.

As she flew away from the horrifying scene beneath her, she noticed a building that was somewhat intact and in the heart of the city. As if drawn to it, she floated without a thought towards the building.

It turned out to be an abandoned power plant. Something drew her to the topmost floor, so in no time she was peering through the cracked windows. She materialized through, and saw Mirage sitting on a mock throne. Mirage and Raven made eye contact, then in a flash of white light, three figures appeared out of nowhere.

As Raven looked more closely, she saw that they were none other then Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin! But there was something wrong about them. They were all bound in black chains at the neck, ankles and wrists. They all looked as if their very soul had left them. Their eyes had little to no color, and the gaze on their faces was one of great pain and suffering. Raven bit her lip to hold back her cry of horror.

As she turned to yell at Mirage, black chains shot out of nowhere and ensnared her. No matter how hard she struggled, the chains refused to be removed.

All of a sudden, a familiar green glow lit up the room. A figure emerged from the very shadows of the room. Raven let out a scream of terror when she saw Starfire. But it wasn't Starfire. It couldn't be. She looked, to put it bluntly, evil. Her eyes had lost their shine, to be replaced with a cold, hard glare. Her mouth was curled into an evil sneer, and she gave off a strong aura of menace. She flew up a few feet, conjured a star bolt, and aimed it right at Raven.

"NO!" cried Raven. But it was too late. The bolt was fired, and Raven felt immense pain throughout her body and soul.

Raven sat bolt upright, sweating and panting heavily. She looked around her room, and finding no one, tried to regain her breath. "No. That can't happen." Raven said to herself.

Yes. It could happen, and it would She Got out of bed and threw on her cape, running through her bedroom door to tell the others about what had just happened.

But, unknown to her or anyone else, someone snuck out of the tower and flew to the old warehouse. A certain alien, red-haired someone.

Hope ya'll like it! Review please.


	7. Change of heart

Chapter 7: Change of Heart

All of the titans had gathered in the main living room when Raven raised the alarm. She had just finished describing her vision to the rest of the team.

"Then Starfire floated up and shot a starbolt at me. After that, I woke up," concluded Raven.

"No. That can't happen. Starfire wouldn't fight us. We're her friends. She wouldn't..." argued a worried Robin. 

"You gotta admit, she's been acting a bit, you know, weird lately..." Beast Boy pointed out. "Speaking of her, where is she?" asked Cyborg as he gazed around the room.

"Oh no! She's gone to Mirage! We have to stop her! Titans, GO!" yelled Raven. The Titans turned on their heels and charged out the doors to the old warehouse by the docks. 

Inside the abandoned warehouse, Mirage was meditating. "Good. They've figured out that Starfire is gone. Star clone, bring out the hostage and prepare for the transformation," yelled Mirage to the figure lurking in the doorway.

The shadow turned and came back in a few minutes with a bag slung over their shoulder.

As the figure came to the center of the room, she was revealed to be none other than Starfire. She continued walking towards the center of the laboratory that Mirage had set up.

There were two tables laying side by side. Starfire stopped at one of them, and untied the bag. She reached in and brought out... Starfire!

The real Starfire's body was limp, and she appeared to be asleep. The Starfire clone began strapping her immobile body down to one of the tables.

"I'll take it from here, Star clone," said Mirage as she walked up to the machine. The clone walked over to the other table and laid down. Mirage brought out a helmet and fitted it on to Starfire's head. She did the same with the clone. 

"Beginning the transformation," announced Mirage as she began pushing buttons on a machine that was wired to the helmets. All of a sudden, a whirring noise began, and the helmets lit up. 

Starfire's body was slowly sucked into the helmet. An orange liquid moved from her helmet into the clone's. Once the clone had absorbed the orange liquid, she opened her eyes.

"Now, Starfire, destroy the Teen Titans!" ordered Mirage.

"Yes, master."


	8. Doomed

Chapter 8: Doomed

The Titans ran/flew as fast as they could towards the edge of town. They were expecting Mirage to be at the warehouse with Starfire in tow, demanding control of Jump City, the Titans to surrender, etc.

But what they found was MUCH different.

The door burst open with a kick from Robin and the rest of the team following close behind. " All right, Mirage. Let Starfire go and no one gets hurt," Robin said.

" Oh, Titans. I would, but she just doesn't want to leave. She's found what her true potential is. The life of crime. You Titans never realized it, but Starfire really wanted to be a villain," Mirage said with a sneer on her face.

"Starfire would never want to be a villain. She's-" Beast Boy started but was cut off with a green starbolt singing his hair. "DUDE! Watch the hair!" Beast Boy yelled throwing his hands up to his head.

But Beast Boy and the other Titans stood speechless as they're best friend floated up next to Mirage, her hands glowing bright green.

"As I was saying, Starfire has finally found out what she is capable of, with a little nudge from me. You'll find that she is much more powerful, faster, and deadlier," Mirage said.

"What did you do to her, Mirage?" Robin yelled angrily. Starfire would never join Mirage willingly. She always had so much fun with the Titans, and she didn't have a bad bone in her body, Mirage must have brainwashed her.

"Why, nothing, really. Just ensnared Starfire in her own mind and created the ultimate weapon of destruction. She'll be my ticket to world domination, and she'll destroy anything that gets in her way, and that happens to be you, Titans. Starfire, ATTACK!" Mirage ordered as Starfire lunged into action.

She rained down on the Titans tons of bolts that burned more fiercely then normally. Robin ran up to her, dodging the bolts, to try and talk some sense into her.

"Starfire, it's me! Robin! You gotta snap out of it, Starfire!" Robin pleaded while trying not to get killed.

"Starfire doesn't remember having any friends. She only knows her mission: to destroy the Teen Titans!" Mirage laughed as they attempted to dodge the bolts and get to Starfire.

Beast Boy charged at Mirage as a bull, but she flung a few well-placed white energy bolts and knocked him into the wall. Rubble fell on him, knocking him out.

Robin was on the floor, about to be trampled, but a sonic blast knocked Starfire back.

"Robin, are you ok?" Cyborg asked while Starfire was down.

"I'll be fine. We have to stop Mirage. She's controlling Starfire, I just know it!" said Robin as he shakingly stood up.

"No, Robin. I sense no mind control over her mind," Raven said as she flew over to Robin and began healing his wounds.

"But she can't-" Robin was cut off by the sudden shower of bolts from Starfire and the appearance of Mirage behind Cyborg.

Mirage opened Cyborg's back and began pushing buttons as fast as was humanly possible.

"Hey! Get out of-" Cyborg suddenly went quiet, closed his eyes, and fell on the ground with a loud THUD.

Raven leapt up and grabbed sections of the wall and flung them at Mirage with all her might. Mirage blasted most of them with her bolts, but the rest she dodged. She returned fire, and a few hit Raven with full force.

Raven was about to shoot psychic energy blast when she heard a quiet voice. "Raven… Help me…"

It was so faint, yet so fearful, that Raven paused briefly. " Help…. Me…." The voice cried out.

Raven looked in the direction of the voice, and gasped at what she saw. Mirage had her knees on the ground, and was… crying?

Mirage looked up at Raven, and cried "Please, Raven. I… need your help."

"Why should I help you?" Raven asked, curious as to why the villianess would require help from her.

"Because… I am not who I appear… to be," gasped Mirage, as if each word pained her to speak. "I… have another side… to me. An…evil side. I need… your help to…undo what my…evil side has…done," Mirage finished.

"What do I have to do?" Raven asked as she rushed to Mirage's side. "You must…enter the mind… of the alien. She is… being controlled by my…evil side. If you…enter her mind, you can…release her," Mirage gasped as she finished, then collapsed.

Raven stood up, glanced at the fallen body, and decided that she was telling the truth. She got into the lotus position, rose about a foot into the air, and chanted her famous incantation " Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

Her soul self shot out of her and headed towards Starfire, who was engaged in battle with Robin. Starfire was about to throw a giant bolt at him, but she stopped as the raven entered her body. Starfire collapsed, and Robin breathed a sigh of relief.

Mirage had woken up, back to her normal self, and was ready for battle. Robin drew his bow staff, and ran towards her.


End file.
